Scariest Net Navi Ever
by Ketsi-aiita-n
Summary: I'm using Japanese names here. If you don't get those names, don't read it. Beware. It contains ?£ s and Swedish accents.


__

This fic NEVER takes into account timescales. For this reason, Zero and Megaman and Axl and Blues and Forte are in the same time scale. OK?

Discalimer : I own nothing but the little old lady with a Swedish accent and her scary Net Navi. I think everything else belongs to …

****

#CAPCOM!#

For some reason, Blues, Axl and Rockman are standing somewhere on the net.

"I'm bored." Blues grumbles.

Rockman agrees. "Lets go and find something to battle."

Suddenly, a little old lady with a Swedish accent appears. "Hello."

"Should we battle this little old lady with a Swedish accent then?" Blues says.

Rockman shrugs. "Ok then."

They all put on 'scary faces' and attack her.

The little old lady dodges them, then put out her hand, signalling for them to stop. They do because they are surprised.

"Now, you three. You are all very competent Net Navis, I'll give you that, but I just wasn't scared. If you want to win, you have to intimidate your opponent by being scary."

Zero appears. "Sorry I'm late," he says. "What's going on?"

"A little old lady is -" Blues begins, but he is interrupted by an angry looking Axl.

"Let me speak. I haven't spoken yet in this story." He says. He looks around, then clears his throat.

"WewereallveryboredsowewenthuntingforsomethingtofightandthenthislittleoldladywithaSwedishaccentappearedfromnowhereandtoldusweweren'tscaryenough."

Zero frowns. "Erm? A translator please?"

"He said 'We were all very bored so we went hunting for something to fight and then this little old lady with a Swedish accent appeared from nowhere and told us we weren't scary enough.'" Rockman says.

"Oh. I thought so."

The little old lady with a Swedish accent clears her throat. "As I was saying," she says, very loudly. "I don't think you are scary enough."

"We may not be very scary, but we don't get scared easily."

"Really? I have a very scary Net Navi. I'm sure he will scare you all to the verge of deletion."

Blues, Rockman and Zero immediately thought 'why is she here if she's not a Net Navi herself?'. Axl didn't think this because he was too busy thinking about cheese.

"So where's your most un-scare-able person then?"

Blues, Rockman and Zero went into a huddle and decided it was Forte. Axl was not in the huddle because he was still thinking about cheese.

"Forte," Zero announces.

"Go and get him then."

"Who me?"

"Yes you."

"No. Someone else."

Blues, Rockman and Zero went into a huddle and decided it should be Axl because he was still thinking about cheese.

So Axl went off to find Forte, while the little old lady with a Swedish accent summons her scary Net Navi.

Forte was asleep, and DOES NOT like to be woken up.

Of course, Axl is stupid and forgets this because he is thinking of cheddar cheese. "FORTE!" he shouts. "GET UP SOMEONE WANTS TO SCARE YOU!"

Forte wakes up. What follows is a long line of expletives which cannot be shown because does not allow NC-17.

Axl runs away.

Anyway. Forte thinks, 'if I don't !?&#£$get up now, I never will. I've been asleep for like, a !?&#£$ month.' He then puts on his brown poncho/cape thing and follows Axl to where the others are standing.

"All hail the great poncho-ed one." Zero jokes.

Forte growls at Zero for saying that, and everyone else for existing.

Suddenly he spots something. "%£#!" he shouts.

"Erm…Forte…that's the little old lady."

"Still !?% scary."

The 'scary Net Navi' appears behind her.

"O…k." Forte says. "This is %#?!£% scary?"

(It looks like a tall fat person with a black veil over their face.)

"It is," the lady says.

The Net Navi pulls off its veil to reveal…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Holy %£#!?$ %?!#% !?%!" Screams Forte.

"Forte…you're scared of clowns?"

"Yes! They're the !?&#£# scariest thing in the whole !#??£ world!"

"I find it funny when he says !?&#£#," Zero says, beginning to laugh.

"$#!!" Forte growls.

THE END

I have no idea what happened there. Too much Megaman 2 music has gone to my brain.

Sorry. And yes, I AM scared of clowns.


End file.
